


feels like I've known you my whole life

by jinxingxing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Three People Control One Player video!, OT3, based on the Minecraft, dreamnotnap, i loved that video it was just? soft? just 3 homies having hahas? yes. great content, idk what else to tag, minecraft as a real world, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxingxing/pseuds/jinxingxing
Summary: A mini-series of stories inspired by the Minecraft, But Three People Control One Player video bc i loved their dynamic on it!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), and platonic love is fucking important:))))))))), but could also be seen as shippy! literally not them or i care, platonic!! theyre bros
Comments: 6
Kudos: 246





	feels like I've known you my whole life

It was a cold night. It's scary enough having skeletons and zombies roaming around in the darkness trying to kill you, but it was just a tad worse when you were in a damp cave with no source of light or warmth. 

They were pretty used to staying awake during night; be it preparing tools and materials for the next day's journey or just keeping watch. The thing is, at least then they were doing something. Now it was just.. Waiting. 

It was supposed to be a quick trip from a village to another but, well, it was a pretty dangerous night. 

It's difficult when you don't have to just worry about your own life but two others’ as well. 

Dream moved their legs closer to their chest for some warmth. Might as well get comfortable, they had nothing to do until dawn. 

He smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around their body. For two idiots that always fought, they were pretty in sync without realizing. 

\-------- 

Now, a lot of people think that they "hear" their own thoughts, but that's not true. Dream has his own thoughts, but he doesn't *hear* his own voice in his head. 

The other two, on the other hand, were loud and clear on either side of his skull. 

"That was the last one, you idiot!" 

"Wha- I just saved our life!" 

"No you did not." 

It felt pretty heated. Usually, Dream didn't get in the middle of their fights unless it escalated; And now they couldn't just jump at each other like in the past. Now they would *literally* have to get through him first. Not fun. 

Dream got sick of hearing them scream so he jumped in, and the three of them argued a little more. Then came the worst part about arguments: The silence remaining when it ends. 

Having those two mad at each other gets old pretty quickly. Dream sighed out loud for his own mental health benefit after a long, long silence, and put their legs to work. 

This might be one of the newest and best habits they started to pick up. 

Dream walked and walked, knowing that George and Sapnap were doing the equivalent of showing their backs to each other by not saying anything. So it took the two a minute to notice the place where they stopped and sat down at. 

They could see a cliff not too far from them. The green grass land ending, giving itself away at an open space where the sun could be seen on all its glory. Oranges and pinks starting to paint the clear sky. 

White flowers brushed against their hands when the breeze moved them. Dream said nothing, and just watched. 

He felt both their shoulders relax at once after some time had passed. 

It wasn’t like they could feel each other's emotions. At least as far as they knew. 

But still... Dream could swear the final sentiment of peace and warmth that settled on him wasn't just his own. 

He could almost hear Sapnap's thoughts. 

"I was just worried about us. About you two." 

And George's would be something like "You can't just put yourself in danger for us anymore" if he were to answer. 

But it's just speculation. 

\-------- 

They were laying on the grass after a particularly tiring day. The sun reflecting off of Dream's mask, casting light on the few blond strands of their hair. 

A hand made its way up and started caressing the locks of hair, not indifferent to the skin that it could reach on the way. 

None of them said anything. They didn't need to. It just felt... Right. 

George always had a more gentle touch on stuff than the other two anyway, it was no surprise the gesture felt feather-like. 

Their entire body sagged against the earth supporting them, and they just took the sun in. 

Warm. 

They would be okay. 

\------ 

When Sapnap and George met Dream a long time ago, they got glimpses of his face. Not showing it wasn't out of anything except preference, he said. 

Until one day the mask breaks and their legs freeze where they stand. 

George and Sapnap were in complete silence from the moment it broke, the mask falling off their face in 3 pieces making Dream let out an "Ah,", to the moment Dream recovered from it and started to talk. 

"Uh- I- I'm fixing it. Right now." 

"Pfff." 

To be fair, he couldn't really tell which one of them started giggling fist. God, they were such kids. 

They joke and scream at each other about the absurdity of the situation, laughing as their legs carry them to the nearest village. The fact that the other two still couldn’t see his face even when they literally shared it was an irony. 

Dream is glad they don’t share thoughts as a memory replays over and over on his mind while they walk. Him before meeting any of them, kneeling at the edge of a lake. Eyes straight into his reflection. 

The water dances and moves it around. 

The water dances and green eyes look back at him. Are those really his? 

The water is still there when he walks away. Its clear and reflective surface is still there when he’s far away. The water leaves an open invitation for whenever he wants to come back and look again. 

He pushes the memory away, his smile not shying away in the present moment. 

\-------

Bonus! - If "Dream" isn't the body, but the mask. Dream's "body" is just a vessel. 

The mask fell to the ground between their knees and their body slouched, Sapnap and George having just second to do both: Be surprised AND react to the situation. 

They stretch their arms out of instinct to prevent going face-first into grass, stay confused for a few seconds, and then realize. 

They find themselves looking straight down at a smiley face; at Dream. 

The mask was weird, not on itself as an object, but the aura it always had when it was off the body was... Mysterious to say the least. 

It felt like it was calling you in some way. Yeah, maybe you felt like you had curiosity over it and that’s why “you” wanted to get closer, but is it really you wanting it or the mask creating that thought? 

George made a disgusted noise at the thought, if he weren’t used to it it would still give him chills. He still kept his arm supporting the weight, as a giggling Sapnap took the mask off the ground and put it back over their face, securing the back better this time. 

“Ah, hate when that happens.” Dream’s voice said, standing up and mentally thanking both of them for saving their asses from a silly fall. 

He was back, same as always. 

And George and Sapnap were fucking glad. They really, really didn’t like the feeling of emptiness that overtook them when their 3rd pard was missing. No, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't decide if they're a "new" entity or what lmao. lets all imagine they were 3 dif people but a witch combined them or something similar


End file.
